RotBTD- HP AU
by freedominafallenworld
Summary: The big four are attending...Hogwarts! Through out there years at Hogwarts they will be different, be free, believe and change there fate...
1. Arriving

_So this is basically the prologue, just how the big four meet then i'm going to get on with another part of the story. This is loosely based on the potterific blog on Tumblr because it's amazing. Any way so the first few chapters will be on how they meet and stuff._

_here you go!_

* * *

Jack was in an extremely good mood. For one it was snowing which always made him happier, but more importantly he had just finished packing for Hogwarts. It had all happened so fast. Getting the letter, going to Diagon Ally. And now here, staring at his packed suitcase along with his broom (which is actually his staff, I got the idea for Zee-Art-Fart on tumblr).

There was a small knock at the door. Jack turned as he saw his 7-year-old sister entered. "Jack…?" she squeaked. "Hey, I thought you'd still be bed right now." Jack smiled. Emma gave a small smile but it soon disappeared. "Your leaving aren't you? Who s going to play tea party with me or who is going to-?" she blurted, tears welling in her eyes. Jack kneeled down and interrupted her before she could go on. "Emma, you know I'll be back by Christmas, and you'll be at Hogwarts too in a few years."

"But what if I'm not magical!" she said as a tear fell.

"Emma you are one of the most magical people I know" he replied as he ruffled her long brown hair. She giggled and hugged him tightly. "Jack, time to go" a voice called from the hallway. Jack stood up and grabbed his suitcase and broom. "You coming to the station?" he asked Emma, who was crying again. She nodded vigorously and took his other hand.

* * *

The wild red head was ignoring her mother, again. She was ranting on about behaving and focusing on studying, she he had heard it about a thousand time. Merida groaned. "Mooom, I get it" Merida repeated foe the third time (sorry I'm really bad with the Scottish accent). They finally reached the station and got out. The whole family got out of the car. Merida bounded up the stairs to reach the platform. "Merida, wait!" called her mother as she tried to control the triplets. She had already made it to platform 9 before the rest of the family had caught up. "Ok, Merida. You 'ave to run 'ight between 9 and 10, understand?" he mother sighed. The red head nodded once and ran straight towards the wall.

She waited for the smack but it never came. She went straight through and appeared in similar place but full off people in cloaks and animals. Merida's mouth was stuck in a O position. " 'mazing, aint it?" her father nudged her. She giggled and ran forward, towards the train.

* * *

The whistle was blown and mother Gothal covered the young girl with kisses. "Now be carful, don't talk to strangers, and be carful!" she repeated.

"Yes mother, I have to go now!" the long blond said. Gothal hugged tightly once more and finally said goodbye. Rapunzel leapt onto the train and found an empty compartment in the middle of the train. She shoved her suitcase in and threw herself against the seat.

She couldn't believe it, she was finally going to Hogwarts! She had begged and begged her mother to let her go and she now she was on the train almost there. She stared out the window wondering what spell she learn first. She had read so many books about spells and potions. Suddenly there was a knock. She look up and saw a fiery red head ad the compartment door. "Mind if I sit with ye?"

Rapunzel nodded and returned looking out the window. "Wow, that a lot of hair" the read head said with a thick Scottish accent. "You too" said Rapunzel. The read head looked at her own and chuckled "yeah, this mane 'asnt seen a hairbrush for years" both girls began laughing. "I'm Merida" said the red head.

"Rapunzel" gesturing to herself. They began talking quit comfortably. About Hogwarts, spells, what house they want to be in. It was going to be a fun journey

* * *

Hiccup had searched almost every compartment and they were all full. He finally found one with on person in it. He had messy brown hair deep brown eyes, he was playing with what looked like a large between his feet.. Hiccup slid open the door and the boy immediately looked at him. "Sorry everywhere else is full," he mumbled. "Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead" smiled the boy. "What's you name?" he asked after a long silence

" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the third"

"Well that's a mouth full" chuckled the boy

" Everyone just calls me hiccup" replied hiccup as he laughed along "what about you?"

"I'm Jack, Jack frost. Or should I say Jackson Overland Frost." He grinned.

The boys laughed some more. the cart came around and Hiccup bought one of everything for them to share. Jack seemed nice enough, but he looked like one of those kids who were in constant trouble. Hiccup talked about dragons while Jack talked about Quiddich. At some stage they changed into there robes and the train began to slow. Jack picked up his broom and began walking out. "hey, wait." Called Hiccup "I thought we were meant to leave out stuff here?" Jack looked down at his broom and gave a sheepish smile "sorry, it's just that it's important to me" he set it down and walked out.

* * *

sorry it's short on the POV's i was in a rush. hope to do the next chapter soon


	2. Sorting and Making New Friends

_Ok so I'm really sorry about the last chapter. My usual stories are much better so please if you have stuck with this far thank you! I will probably edit the first chapter just because I was sick when I wrote it and I can be so much better so bare with me and enjoy the chapter :)_

_P.S Sorry about Merida's accent, i'm not very good at writing in accent _

* * *

"Firs' years, firs' years!" a gruff voice called. Rapunzel clutched Merida's arm. There where so many people! Wearing robes in different colours, talking, laughing and shoving. Merida looked down at the blond and laughed.

"Come on!" she sighed and pulled her along. The owner to the gruff voice was defiantly not small. Although you couldn't see his face, his dark silhouette was quite large and… round. Rapunzel face was priceless. "Looks 'bout right, to the boats! No more than 4 to a boat" the large man said, he turned lead the to boats that sat on a gentle black lake. Merida carefully stepped into a boat and settled in.

"FORWARD" called the gruff voice and the boats began to drift. Eventually a castle came into view, all of the windows were lit in the magnificent castle. Every student looked up in awe. The scene was truly amazing.

* * *

The castle transfixed Hiccup. The boats jolted as they reached the shore. Hiccup began getting out of the boat but being hiccup he stumbled and landed the mud. "Eh. Great way to start Hiccup" he mumbled to himself. He heard snickers from the other students. Suddenly there was a hand helping him up.

"Come on Haddock, brush off and lets go!" said Jack as he pulled him to his feet.

Hiccup was puzzled why jack would help him. Not many kid were happy to be seen around him, but Jack was different. They caught up with the group outside the great hall; Hiccup recognized it from his father's photos. Dread poured into Hiccup at the thought of his father. How he was so proud of him and he was going to be put in to Gryffindor… what if he wasn't.

* * *

"Good evening first years, I'm Professor Longbottom. Let me just say, welcome to Hogwarts! Beyond these doors is where you will be sorted into your house. They will be like your family at Hogwarts. You will eat with your house, have classes with most of your house and spend most of free time with them. You triumphs will earn your house points and your rule breaking points will taken off. Now if you will just wait here and I will be back in a moment. " The professor announced. He left and with that the small crowd burst into conversation. Rapunzel gave Merida a nervous look. The professor returned and nodded "we are ready for you". The first years slowly walked into the hall. Before Rapunzel was four long tables and one slightly smaller one up the front. Also there was a small stool with a dusty old hat. "When I call your name, you will come forward and put on the hat and be sorted. Col, Emily" Called the professor.

A short girl with black hair sat on the stool and the professor placed the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat blurted out. It left the first years startled and confused.

Cheers broke out from a table on the right. The professor continued on.

"Dunbroch, Merida"

Rapunzel saw her friend leave her side a nervously sit on the chair.

"GRYFFINDOR"

a smile appeared on her face and she rotted off to the cheering table. Many more names were called

"Emal, John"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Frost, Jack" a short boy with messy brown hair sat on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN"

The boy smirked and went off to the table in the back. There applause seemed forced and slack.

"Falcon, Sally"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Haddock, Hiccup"

A few laugh escaped the children as mud splatted boy sat down. He looked extremely nervous,

"HUFFLEPUFF" the boy looked disappointed with the decision but still went off to the table. More names were called, the longer it went on the more nervous Rapunzel got but finally…

"Sunlight, Rapunzel" she took a few nervous steps forward legs shacking. The professor had to hove her long blond away before placing the hat on her head. "Wise, creative and quite cheery I think you will do well in RAVENCLAW!" the hat announced. Relief flushed over Rapunzel. She wishes she were with Merida but at least still in a house. She trotted over to the cheering. The rest of the children were sorted and the headmistress took the stage. "Welcome all, new or old. It is going to a fabulous new old. Now I'm sure are starving so dig in!"

food appeared in front of them all on golden platters and did exactly as the headmistress had said.

* * *

The first few days gone in a flash, Jack rolled out of bed lazily and pulled on his robes, yawning. He had meet up with hiccup and they had compared their timetables and still had a lot of classes together. Jack was late, again. He met up with hiccup on his way to charms.

"Could you just wake up 5 minutes earlier, then we would be on time." Hiccup sighed as he ran ahead.

"Nope, on a schedule" Jack said between breaths. They arrived at the door right after the teacher. "Haddock, Frost! Late again?" questioned the teacher. He rolled his eyes "Just take a seat"

The two boys obeyed, nudging each other on the way there. Jack noticed two girls in front of him. They had some serious hair. One had long, long, LONG blond hair; the other had a wild bush of fiery red hair. Jack couldn't help but be amazed. The class went on. Jack only half listened to class while Hiccup was head down in his notebook but it all came back to the two girls in front of him. He leaned over to Hiccup and whispered, "let's have some fun" the parts of class he had been listening two were about levitation. "Wingardium Leviosa" whispered with a flick in the wrist. The red heads hair began to rise and she squealed. The whole class turned and watched. "PUT ME DOWN YE LITTLE-" screeched the red head

"Well done Mr. Frost, though I'm not sure if I give your house points or take them away for practicing on fellow student. Would you please put her down" said the calm teacher. "As you wish" replied Jack with a smirk. The red head plummeted a meter to the ground. "I'M GOING TO-" The red head began but soon interrupted

"I think I will be the one dealing with Mr. Frost, Ms. Dunbroch." Quickly said the teacher. She grumbled back to her seat were the blond was giggling. The red head shot her and jack dirty looks. "I think I just made a new friend" whispered Jack to Hiccup

* * *

_Yeah so I hope this chapter was better than the last one please leave a review I love'd to hear your ideas and comments so don't be shy. I'll post the next chapter soon and probably edit the first one too :) until then _


	3. Quiddich

_Sorry this chapter is short, i'm still a little sick so it's probably not very good. The next chapter might be awhile because I got a lot of work to do so sorry :( .Don't forget to leave a review, I love hearing your comments so go ahead and Enjoy :)_

* * *

There was a slight tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see a long blond behind her. Merida just groaned when she saw the smile on her face.

"oh, it wasn't that bad Merida" giggled Rapunzel, she was obviously remembering the moment.

"Yes it was! Ye whole class were laughing at me, and ye still laughing" Pointed Merida. Rapunzel just continued to giggle while Merida softly banged her head against the table.

"Come on Merida, at least we have flying next" Rapunzel finally said.

Merida brightened up a bit, she has been looking forward to flying ever since she got there.

* * *

"Hurry up Hiccup!" Jack called across the courtyard.

"I thought I would never see the day you wanted to get to class on time" Hiccup chuckled as he ran across to meet Jack.

"You don't understand, Quiddich is everything!" Jack raved. Jack grabbed Hiccup by the arm and ran. They were one of the first ones there. There rest of the class slowly cam over. Hiccup could see trying to hide his smile but he was way to excite.

"All right students, hopefully you will be in the air by the end of this lesson." Called the teacher after reading the roll

"Now call on your broom."

The whole class began yelling up; Jack managed to get his on the first call, Merida close behind. Hiccup was one of the last.

"Now mount you broom. I want every one on my call to lift off the ground and hover 30 seconds and come back down." The teacher instructed.

Hiccup watched as Jack swung his legs over eagerly and ready himself, Hiccup really he had Jacks courage right now. A whistle was blown and the students kicked off. Hiccup was pretty unbalanced but managed the 30 seconds. He glanced over at Jack and noticed that he wasn't concentrating at all. We stare (along with his devilish smirk) was fixated on Merida.

* * *

Rapunzel had also noticed the stare off between her best friend and the prankster. She barely noticed the time go by and they drifted to the ground.

"Good! Now lets do an excise, 7 of you will be in the air while the rest of the class will throw these balls at you to dodge. Catch a ball and you win, miss and well we will see won't we." Announced the teacher, as she pointed to the rather small balls. The seven who were picked were a messy brunette known as Hiccup (she remembered from the sorting ceremony) Merida, the prankster, her and three others. This was going to be interesting.

Once the seven were balanced in the air the whistle was blown and the chaos began. She only know this class for a few periods and the already seemed to have a grudged against them. Rapunzel couldn't stay any where for more than five seconds without a ball coming at her. Her thoughts soon turned to Merida. She seemed to be handling it.

"BLONDIE, LOOK OUT!" a sudden voice called. Rapunzel spun around to see three balls coming her way. She jolted her broom and it moved to the side. She turned to she the owner of the voice, it was the prankster?!

"T-Thanks" Was all she managed to say. He replied with a smirk before flying off.

* * *

Jack continued to move, though his thought kept returning to the others. He could handle just fine, but Hiccup was not a strong flyer. He glanced over at blondie and the red head that he couldn't keep his mind off. Suddenly several balls came flying his way and only dodged them just in time. he huffed out of exhaustion. An idea popped into his head, if he ended the game they would be fine. He waited for another assault of balls. I didn't take long; he picked one and chased after it. He finally caught up with it and snatched it out the air. The whole class was flabbergasted.

When he touched down cheers greeted him.

"That was amazing Jack" Hiccup said. Jack simply nodded in reply, to out of breathe to say anything.

"I haven't seen technique like that since-Mr. Frost," muttered the teacher. Jack walked over curiously, had he done something wrong?

"Come with me, the rest of you class dismissed" the teacher called before ushering Jack away.

* * *

_Sorry again about it being short, again I would love to hear your reviews and comments so be sure to leave one_


	4. The game and the big four

_Ok so this chapter is a little longer as requested hope you like it. This is may be the last chapter with the big four in first year i'm not sure yet so review if you want another chapter with them in first year or not (i really want to get on with the story) any way enjoy_

* * *

"Wait…WHAT!?" squeaked Hiccup.

"They want me to be seeker!" Jack replied. Grin stretching ear to ear.

"But that's only ever happened once in the last...century" Hiccup said with eyes the size of saucers. Hiccup may not know much about Quiddich but this, this was almost impossible. And every one seemed to know about it

For a first year, he was quite popular. Every where they went the got similar comments

"Nice going Frost!"

"See you on the field fresh meat"

"Practice is tomorrow afternoon"

Hiccup was astounded. Imagine how Jack felt.

"Umm, Jack" a small voice called. Both Jack and hiccup turned around. A girl with long (seriously long) blond hair along with a familiar red head.

"I-I just wanted to thank you again congratulate you!" squealed the blond. The red just huffed, obviously not impressed.

"Well thanks um-"

"Rapunzel" giggled the blond" oh and this is Merida" she continued as she pulled the red head towards the group, who was keeping her distance.

Jack smirked "Well if it isn't my friend from charms" he teased. Hiccup could already tell by the shade of Merida's face this was not going to end well.

"Ye going to say ye sorry!" fumed Merida, fist clenched. And thus the stare of continued. Hiccup gave the blond a worried look. She also looked rather worried. No one said a word until Merida swung her fist in the direction Jacks face.

* * *

"Merida NO!" cried Rapunzel. Jack swiftly dodged the punch but was still rather shocked by the act. Merida turned on her heel and stormed off. Rapunzel back at jacks friend and gave a small smile. Jack just chuckled and began to walk off.

"Crisis averted." Mumbled Hiccup. Rapunzel giggled at the comment. Hiccup looked up, surprised any one had actually heard him.

"Hiccup, isn't it?" Rapunzel asked.

"The third." He replied. Rapunzel giggled again, not being able to control herself. "Well I better go get before she tries to hit someone else" giggled Rapunzel

"Hiccup, you coming?" called jack from across the courtyard.

"Bye, Rapunzel" he said before jogging off to Jack. Rapunzel finally caught up with Merida who was still red as a beet.

"I can't believe you made me do that." Raged Merida.

"Merida they were nice." Said Rapunzel.

"Are ye sayin' pullin' someone by there hair is nice!?" seethed Merida

"He saved me rom getting a ball in my face." Retorted Rapunzel.

Merida just grumbled and continued to storm off. Rapunzel sighed, Merida was obviously having trouble making friends. She was just going to have to change her mind on her own.

* * *

Only two things were playing in Merida's mind. The good news and the bad news. The good news was the first game of Quiddch season was soon, but the bad news was that idiot jack was playing. How is it even possible!? A first year, a seeker! Merida even bet that she was ten times the played he was. She tried to focus on something else but she couldn't get mind off him. What was the big deal!?

"Hey Merida!" called a familiar voice. She turned to see Rapunzel along with a brunette. "Hiccup, Jack and-" began Rapunzel. At the mention of Jack, Merida turned it down. Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida had begun hanging out but as soon as Jack came into the question Merida would start fuming.

"I rather not have my toes frozen." replied Merida remembering one of Jacks pranks. Rapunzel just groaned.

"Are you at least coming to the Quiddich match?" asked Hiccup.

"Of course I am!" cried Merida "I'm not going to miss Quiddich because of some show ponnie" the two shrugged and headed off to the library to leave Merida with her thoughts.

RaNdOm ScEnE cUt

Merida could tell Jack was nervous, he didn't have that devilish smirk on. They had wished him luck before he had entered the change rooms (well Rapunzel and Hiccup did, Merida just huffed), now they were waiting on the stands for the game to begin. They players entered the field and the crowd exploded into murmurs.

"What type of broom is that?" Rapunzel puzzled

"I don't know, he had it on the train with him" Hiccup replied with the same confusion

"It can't be," breathed Merida "that's one of the best brooms out there, old but still really fast" Merida squealed. Jack was holding what looked like a stick with a shepherds crook. The Slytherins were versing Hufflepuff and the air was tense. The two seekers (Jack and what looked like a 5th year) positioned themselves above the other 5 players and with the snitch was released along with the other balls. The whistle was blown and the players whizzed off.

"Welcome wizards and witches to the first game of the season" came over the speakers " all eyes will be on Slytherins new seeker Jack Frost!"

the game continued and neither one of the seekers moved. The snitch was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Jack jolted into motion.

"It looks like Jack Frost has spotted something" the speakers announced. Merida glanced at the other seeker who was clear across the other side the field. Suddenly the seeker to beater nodded. Merida along with the crowd gasped when Jack was hit right in the shoulder with a bludger.

* * *

Jack had seen the just in the corner of his eye. He took his chance while the other seeker was on the opposite side of the field. He was almost within arm length. He stretched out his arm- he let out rasp. Something extremely hard had hit him at extreme speed. With his vision swimming and the air knocked out of his lungs he began to lose balance. He shook himself and regained a steady balance. But the hufflepuff seeker was now after the snitch.

He zoomed off hoping to get closer; his broom was one of the fastest out there. He managed to become head to head with hufflepuff but he still needed miracle if he wanted to actually get the snitch and his shoulder felt like it was on fire. The pain was unbearable. The snitch to a dip and the seekers followed. The ground was coming up awfully fast. They were only 6 feet away from the snitch pulled up. Both seekers were in arms reach. Jack wasn't going to last much longer with his injured shoulder so he decided to give one last grand effort. He placed his feet firmly on the back of the broom and lunged off. The crowed gasped as they watched him tumble across the grass in a heap. Every eye was on him as he held up a golden snitch his right hand. Cheers erupted around him. Several people cam out and helped to his feet. Rapunzel jumped onto him in a bear hug. Jack groaned in sudden strain on his shoulder.

"Oh sorry, are you ok? She squeaked as she released Jack

"Course not, he got hit his shoulder by a bludger! Yet he still managed jump of his bleedin' broom and catch the snitch!" rejoiced and thick Scottish accent. Jack turned to see a very red Merida

"I mean, that was pretty good" she corrected still red with embarrassment. The four laughed.

"Jeez Frost, we better get you to the infirmary" Hiccup finally said. Jack soon returned with a sling and they rejoiced.

* * *

_I was going to end the chapter with Jack being hit by the bludger and leave everyone hanging but then I'm like no i'm not that mean. Anyway the next chapter might be a while so bear with me_


	5. AN

**Hey guy! **

Just letting you all know **the **_**next chapter could be a while**__ since_ i'm working again, really sorry! I will try my hardest to write as fast as i can and still make it good. On that note i've decided to just skip later into the story were they are older since i'm not going to have as much time.

Now i've gotten a 1 or 2 reviews about the shipping and just so you all know (**Don't read if you want a surprise**) that I ship Jarida and maybe some hicunzel. I would love to ship them all but I can't please everyone so sorry. Will try my hardest to update soon :)


	6. For that one moment it was Perfect

_Sorry guys, this chapter took a while and it's probably not my best work so sorry before I get hate. I'll try and edit later so it's not so crappy. Again I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out, hopefully zoo but i'm not sure with all this work i've got to do. Please leave review, they really help. Happy Reading!_

* * *

"Four years, has it really been that long?" Rapunzel asked. The four of them sat I a compartment on the train. They were all heading off to there fourth year at Hogwarts.

"I guess it has, still got that scar from the bludger" chuckled Jack in response. The others smiled as they remembered there past at Hogwarts. Merida joining the Gryffindor Quiddich team (Slytherin won by 25 points, even with the sntich). Hiccup getting a dragon, and something to do with a bear animagus. There thought were interrupted by a small voice by the door

"Jack…"

" Oh hey kiddo!" smiled Jack as he got up. The three others just stared. What could Jack possibly have to do with this first year?

"C-Could I sit with you?" Stammered the girl. She had long brown hair and deep brown eyes, similar to Jacks.

"Of course! Guys this is Emma, my little sister. Emma these are my friends Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel" Said Jack, pointing to each of his friends. She gave a slow and sat down next to Rapunzel. Her eyes widened when she saw Rapunzel's hair.

"yeah probably should cut it" said Rapunzel. The group laughed and so did Emma. They all talked for a while and asked Emma questions.

"So, what house do ye want to be in lass?" asked Merida

Emma thought for a moment and then answered "I really don't mind, they all seem like good houses"

"She's a smart one Jack" chuckled Merida.

"And don't worry about having friends in different houses. Where all in different houses and we always stick together," said Hiccup. Eventually the train slowed and they all got out. Emma looked completely lost. Jack chuckled as she clutched his hand.

"Okay Emma, your going to take the boats up to the castle and I'm take the carriages up" Jack told Emma and then pointed to a lantern in the distance "That's were the boats are, I'll see you up there." Emma nodded and slowly walked towards the lantern.

"Jack, come on!" Called Hiccup. Jack grinned and walked toward his friends.

* * *

"Jack, I had no idea you had a sister" said Rapunzel as they walked to the carriages. "And she is so cute!" Jack rolled his eyes and replied

"Yeah, I guess it never really came up." They reached the carriages that seemed to be pulling themselves but most defiantly weren't. Rapunzel cringed at the memory. Jack hesitated before getting into the carriage, watching the Thestrals that pulled the carriage. He patted it and got in. That was memory probably wasn't the best.

_(Flashback)_

It was only a year ago. The big four (their nickname ever since they started hanging out) approached the forbidden forest. They meet their care of magical teacher in a small clearing in the edge of the forbidden forest.

"All right, everyone quite" announced the teacher. "Good. Now does any one know what a Thestral is?" Of course Rapunzel and Hiccup hands shot into the air. Everyone rolled there eyes. The teacher pointed to Rapunzel. She cleared her throat and said, " The Thestral is a magical winged horse, though it looks quite scary tamed they are kind and helpful. But the Therstral can only be seen by those who have witnessed death and accepted it." It sounded as if she had read it straight from the book.

"Correct, now can anyone see here see the Thestral." The teacher asked.

The class was completely silent as one handed raised into the air. Everyone turned to see and a figure leaning against a tree, Jack.  
"Really, Um okay Jack would you like to come to the front and show us were the Thestral is and could you describe the creature." Continued the teacher.

Jack nodded and walked to the front, every eye on him. He placed his hand on something, no one could see what.

"It's got like a skeleton body of a horse and has large leathery wings. Its eyes are…completely blank." Said Jack as he looked like he was staring of into space where actually a large horse terrifying stood

"Thank you Jack"

* * *

"Um, Jack" said Merida. Jack glanced up from his book. He hadn't said a word since Care Of Magical Creatures class.

"How come you can see the thestrals?" asked Merida.

"I think you know why I can see them." Was all Jack said.

"You know that's what I meant," said Merida.

"I really don't want to talk about it" said Jack as he packed up his things and left the library.

"What was that about?" asked Merida to the rest of the group.

"What was- He is obviously remembering a death, that's pretty big." Hiccup blurted

"I've seen things die all the time" Merida said effortlessly

"It's not the same as shooting a squirrel with an arrow and watching it die" retorted Rapunzel. "Come on we better find him"

It took most of the period to finally find him. He was in the owl tower, petting his snowy owl. He was sitting on the windowsill with his owl on his knee, back turned on them. They all jumped when he spoke.

"I was only 7. We heard a brake in and we all hid upstairs. He still found us. All he said was 'I want the boy' he meant me. My dad stood up and wouldn't let happen. There was a light and my dad fell to the ground that black figure was gone. All I remember was his black cloak and those eye, those harsh amber eyes."

It was only then did they realize Jack was crying. That was the first moment they ever saw Jack cry.

"Jack…"

(_Flashback End_)

* * *

They had been through a lot there was no doubt in that. There had been low's and there had been times they never wanted to end but they always knew as long as they were together they would be happy. They finally reached the grand castle. They each went different ways to get to their separate tables. Merida searched the crowd of first years for little Emma. She found looking quite nervous. Merida looked back to when she was standing where Emma was and how nervous she was. The sorting began. One by one each child was sorted. Finally…

"Frost, Emma" Called professor Longbottom. A few murmurs broke out at the mention of the name. The small brunette took a seat and the hat was placed on her head. It only took a moment.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat called and the table broke into cheers. Emma took off the hat and eagerly trotted to the table.

"Way to go, lass" cheered Merida as Emma sat next to her. But something was on Merida's mind, what about Jack? She glanced over her shoulder and was shocked. Jack was clapping more than that, Jack was cheering,

After dinner and the usual feast and speech the student's left there tables and headed off to bed. Merida was about to follow the first years when someone pulled her aside. She let a small yelp. "What the-" she began

"Merida, It's just me" said Jack

"Give me a bleedin 'eart attack" Merida huffed. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Can you do me a favor," Jack asked.

"Uh, sure" replied Merida as the conversation suddenly turned serious.

"Would you take care of Emma, you know help her out" Jack said, completely serious.

"Yeah, of course" Merida said shocked by Jacks actions. He nodded and turned away.

"Oi Jack?" Merida called. He turned back eyebrows raised.

"I saw you clapping, you know when Emma got called, that pretty big of ye" she smiled.

"Thanks Merida" He smiled. "See you tomorrow!"

_And for that moment everything was perfect and then that moment ended_

* * *

_Like I said, it's not my best work and i'll probably edit it later. I have no idea when the next chapter will be so hang in there. But the next chapter is going to be EXCITING and I can't wait to write it!_


	7. The beginning of the terror

_I finally had time and since i couldn't wait to write this chapter so i did. God dam it i was almost in tears because i was listening to music (I usually listen the to music to get the right emotion, it really helps when writing stories so try it if your having trouble) any way i was listening to a sad song and i broke down like "Why must I must be cursed with this soil that only brings pain" i mays well curl up in a ball and die._

_Any way ENJOY :) _

_(by the way it's a little short)_

* * *

Two months, that's all it had been. Everything had been running smoothly until that one evening when jack was coming back late from herbology (from probably from pulling a prank). It was then he heard a scream, a familiar scream.

"Emma…?" Jack breathed. The scream came again. it was coming from the forest.

"JACK!" Beckoned Emma. Jack finally saw her with a dark shadow figure pulling her by the ankles towards the forest. Like it was nature, Jack bolted after them. He cared about nothing else at that moment, only his sister.

* * *

Hiccup lazily sat down for the usual feast of dinner. He couldn't care less, then all hell broke lose. He had expected a normal evening. Eat, study, and sleep. But no, it was way worse. Dinner had just begun when,

"Attention all students, I need you all to go straight to your dormitories. Do not Go any where else, Straight to your Dormitories." Announced the Headmistress.

Hiccup was shocked by the sudden burst of order. His eyes soon found Rapunzel's and Merida's but he couldn't find Jack anywhere. The three quickly meet up.

"Have you guys seen Jack?" Quickly said Rapunzel, trying to keep the panic from her voice.

"Not since Herbology." Replied Hiccup. He turned to Merida who was looking extremely pale.

"I-I can't find Emma" Was all she said. Fear rose in all of them. They burst out of the doors. Heading for Herbology, only to be stopped by a piercing scream coming from the forbidden forest.

* * *

Jack ran faster, constantly calling for Emma. He had find he, had to protect her. He found a clearing, where a trembling Emma stood with a dark wand pointed at her. There was a burst of light and Jack leapt. The light hit Jack and he screamed. All through his body, he felt a white searing hot pain. It stopped. He glanced at Emma.

"R-Run Emma, run!" he managed to say. Tears streamed freely down her face she nodded and ran away.

"Well if it isn't Jack. We meet again" Said a cold dark voice. Jack turned to his attacker. He stood on his weak legs.

"Don't you remember our first encounter, where that idiotic muggle and his love stopped me from getting your pure power. Well let's try again" Smirked the dark voice.

"MY FATHER WAS NOT WEAK!" Yelled Jack. The figure stumbles back at the hit of the magic.

"I have to say Jack, not many wizard can hurt me like that. We will have to fix that." Spat the figure. The pain returned but this time it didn't stop so quickly. It seemed like hours but finally stopped.

"Don't be so boring." Hissed the dark voice. Jack climbed to his knees, he hadn't even realized that he had fallen.

"Come on, Jackie" the pain returned and he instantly returned to the ground "learn to have a little fun"

The pain suddenly stopped. He breathed again, sweat dripped down his face. He heard a muffled voice yell stop. But no matter how hard he tried he heard the dark voice clearly "I suppose its time for me to leave. He wont survive anyway." Chuckled the voice. Jack cringed still felling that dull pain, expecting it to come back. Suddenly there were people beside him. His vision was failing him but he still recognized the mop of fiery red hair.

"M-Merida" his voice sounded faint and harsh but he could tell she heard him. She called his name who knows how many times.

"Take care of E-Emma, p-protect her Meri-" was all he crocked out before darkness consumed him.

* * *

The three students ran through the forest. Another scream pierced the air. It was almost pitch black so the were stumbling everywhere

"Where is he?!" squealed Merida

"This way!" called Rapunzel from the front. The group continued to stumble toward the bursts of light and screams. They finally broke through the last layer of tree into a clearing. A tall dark figure stood at the edge, with light pouring out from his want straight at Jack.

"STOP!" screamed Rapunzel, extending her wand.

"I suppose its time for me to leave. He wont survive anyway." Chuckled the figure. With a puff of dark smoke the figure was gone. Merida scrambled to Jacks side, it barley looked like Jack though. His once brown hair was practically silver and his deep brown eyes were now grey. His skin was impossibly pale. Merida lifted Jacks head a placed in her lap

"Jack, Jack, JACK!" she called, hoping what she was thinking wasn't true. The others quickly knelt by her side trying to wake the unconscious boy.

"M-Merida" She barley heard Jack say.

"Jack! come on stay with me." she said adjusting the boy

"Take care of E-Emma, p-protect her Meri-" Crocked Jack before his eyes fluttered closed and he went limp.

"No Jack, you gotta stay awake...please" Merida said, practically whispering at the end. Rapunzel and Hiccup silently watched, both crying.

"You guys. Shoot flares up!" cried Merida.

"Meri-"

"We need to get help!" she screamed. Flares shot into the peaceful night sky. Merida finally laid Jack down, and the three friends silently cried. Soon teachers came into the clearing along with Emma.

"Jack-" squeaked Emma as she ran over.

"Professor Longbottom, escort the students to their dormitories." Said the headmistress. They finally pried Merida and Emma away from jack and were lead from the forest. The students continued to weep as the teacher decided the fate of the poor child.

* * *

_Ahhhhhh the feels! And look a did a cliff hanger that will piss everyone off. Yep enjoy the emotions._

_So i quickly edited it __just because a few people said that it was a little over shipped and I had to agree, let me know if that's better or still needs work. :) Hope to update soon._


	8. Revovery

_Welcome back to my hellish tale. Sorry for the update being so late. Let me just say I DID MY BEST. That is all I can do so please R & R, it really helps and I like knowing some one actually reads my story. Anyway Enjoy! _

* * *

**"Pathetic" **Hissed a voice

**"Weak" **spat another

**"Useless" **They continued.

**"There is no point for you to be in this world" **Jack couldn't breath and he struggled to break free of this dark creatures grasp.

**"One day, soon, the darkness will consume you" **The last sentence was what really woke Jack.

* * *

Jack shot up in his bed, panting. He immediately regretted it as a shot of pain went trough his body and his vision became blurry. He groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Everything ached. It took him a moment to realize he was in the hospital wing. Suddenly the memories came rushing back. He clutched his head as he remembered the pain, the pain! He barley realized he was crying when his vision turned fuzzy.

"Oh, your awake!" said a voice. He glanced up and saw one of the school nurses. She must have noticed him crying.

"You poor thing." She said as she came over and tried to sooth him.

"you must be exhausted!' she cooed as she pulled on his bed sheets. She wasn't wrong. He had been sleeping for who knows long and yet he felt as though he hadn't slept for weeks.

"But, my friends?" he croaked. Was that his voice?! It was raspy and cracked. The nurse simply shook her head.

"You'll have plenty of time for that when you've had more rest"

it was barley a minute before he was fast asleep. Luckily there were no nightmares.

* * *

The three of them sat in the courtyard, lost in thought. A week. It had been a week since that night in the forest.

"When will Jack wake up" sighed Rapunzel. This question had been asked a lot in the past week. Some were starting to lose hope. They three hung on, though. No one dare make fun of what happened that night unless they wanted the wrath of Merida. She had already punched someone in the nose for such a comment. It took and hour for the blood to stop. The children continued to dwell on their thoughts about Jack. They barley noticed professor Longbottom approach them.

Ha cleared his throat and began "Mr. Frost is awake and you are free to see him but, he is-" but the children were standing in seconds and bolting down the hallways.

"-Very tired" finished the professor to thin air.

* * *

Rapunzel's burned from the constant running but that was at the bottom of the list when it came to her thoughts. Jack was finally awake! The three of them ran alongside each other, all eager to see Jack. They arrived at the hospital wing and practically kicked the door in. They stopped when they laid eyes on Jack. He looked different, they had been used to seeing the brunette with brown eyes. But now there was a pale boy with silver sitting up in bed, eyes closed. They approached the bed slowly

"Jack…" squeaked Rapunzel. His eyes fluttered open, thankfully they weren't grey anymore. They had changed to a soft, icy blue. He gave a weak smile. Rapunzel squealed in delight and threw herself into Jacks arms. He groaned in pain obvious but returned the hug anyway. But I didn't stop them from noticing.

"Oh gosh Jack, I'm sorry" said Rapunzel as she pulled back.

"Don't worry about it" he replied in hoarse voice.

"Jeez Frost, you look terrible." Said Merida, who was keeping her distance.

"Thanks" he said with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes. She wasn't wrong though. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked awfully pale.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" asked Hiccup.

"Like I've been hit by a truck" yawned Jack "and tired"

"Well that boggles the mind, seeing how you've been asleep for a week."

"A week!?" cried Jack. They all jumped at the sudden burst of energy.

"Yeah, we thought you would never wake up" said Rapunzel suddenly sad. Jack flopped against the headboard. He ran his hand through his hair, and then stopped.

"Does someone want to tell me what happened to my hair?" Jack said, brow furrowed. The three friends glanced at each other for a moment.

"Jack there is no easy way to put this. That black figure…drained your life energy." Hiccup said in a strained voice. Jack clenched his eyes shut and gripped a handful of hair. The pain and memories of the scene began to flood back in.

"Jack, are you ok," asked Merida.

"Fine" Jack huffed. When Jack finally calmed down they continued to talk until the door opened again.

"Jack!" squealed a voice. A small girl with long brown rushed to Jack and hugged Jack tightly. Jack did the same, tear streaming down both their faces.

"I-I thought y-you were-"

"No Emma, I wouldn't leave. Not now, not ever"

Emma sat on Jack's bed and they talked for what seemed hours.

"Emma, I think it's time to go" Hiccup said as he helped he down from Jack's bed. Jack had begun yawning and drifting off. Emma looked disappointed but waved goodbye anyway.

We'll see you tomorrow" called Merida. In seconds of the door closing, Jack was asleep.

* * *

Hiccup saw Jack the most since he was the closest (other than Emma) to him. Hiccup was on his annual visit. He looked slightly better but he still looked quite weak. He wasn't as pale and he seemed more awake. They had been talking about school and how they all missed. It was starting to get a little late so Hiccup got up.

"Hey Hic?" Jack croaked. Hiccup glanced back over.

"Would you help me…walk?" Hiccup was shocked by the question. But quickly hid it with a smile.

"Sure," he replied. Jack swung his legs over the bed slowly and pushed himself up. He stumbled back and Hiccup caught him by his arm.

"You sure your ready for this?" asked Hiccup. Jack nodded. Hiccup pulled jacks arm over his shoulders and pressed a hand on his back to steady him. It felt strange helping the taller and seemingly stronger boy walking. They began to walk at snail pace. Jack was already wincing at the sudden movement.

"You ok?" Hiccup questioned. Jack nodded, jaw clenched.

"Let's go see the girls then." Smiled Hiccup.

* * *

Merida sighed once again. "Poor Jack" she said again. The two girls stared out the window. They had visited almost every day and she still hadn't gotten used to seeing him so…weak. Usually he was full of energy but now he seemed like he couldn't even talk to his friends without getting tired.

"Have you noticed something…off about him" Merida continued, not taking her eyes off the view.

"Yeah" replied Rapunzel with obvious worry

"He seems so distant. I wonder when he'll come back to us." Merida said, deep in thought.

"Why don't you ask him for yourself" Said Rapunzel with sudden cheer in her voice. Merida tore her eyes from the window only to see something that brought a smile to the girl's faces. Jack, with Hiccups help, was walking down the hallway still in hospital gear. Whispers began to form from passing students, soon followed by cheers and welcome backs. Jack and Hiccup soon reached the girl's. Many people had stopped and talked to Jack. The girls were still in shock that he was standing let alone walking.

**Welcome Back Jack Frost.**

* * *

_Don't worry there will be plenty of pain in the next chapter, I'm so mean Mwah Ha Ha. Don't know when the next update will be so hang in there. :)_


End file.
